


Thunderstruck

by EnderWxx



Category: Black Panther (2018), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Crack, Goats, Good Guys Do It Better, In the end, M/M, Marathon Sex, Marking, Overstimulation, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Rough Sex, Sex as Coping Mechanism, Skinny Dipping, Storms, Super Soldier Serum, Swimming, Thanos (Marvel) Dies, They are an international menace, They break the bed, Tons of Sex, Wakanda, after thanos, feels and fucks, omgoat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 20:19:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14838518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnderWxx/pseuds/EnderWxx
Summary: Goodness, it’d been so long… Bucky hadn’t felt the warmth of a lover in a long time, and Steve was no longer an option for him. Not even a fantasy, that much was clear. But Thor almost looked like his Steve; tall, blond, muscles all over and blue eyes that took his breath away. In his case, one, but the eye-patch wasn’t horrible, not even the scar…Bucky reached out for it. He traced the rough skin with his good hand, and Thor took his wrist to stop him.“It’s okay, we’re both broken”, Bucky assured him, looking at him with a hunger he hadn’t felt for many years.





	Thunderstruck

Time-traveling wasn’t something Bucky understood. He didn’t even remember he’d been dead for a while, he just remembered they won, and that the stupid-ass looking titan was dead. He didn’t even see the monster, he just felt good he was dead, and things were back to the crazy normal he was used to. 

Battling left them all exhausted, and most of the warriors, avengers and strange allies in the war for the universe needed their rest. Some went back to their worlds, countries and families. Some stayed back, tried to help clean the mess.   
Bucky was one of them, along with some weirdos from outer space… one of them was human! Surprisingly, that was the only thing he could focus on. Two robot-like ladies, blue and green, deadly sisters from different worlds, a fucking talking tree, a funny raccoon and a blue and red alien dude stayed. The human was like an excited puppy, asking this and that about the Earth, and Bucky tried to explain it all simply but the man had been out for too long.

Anyway, he was getting tired of being a teacher for this man, so he tried to go back to the farm and found it occupied already. Thor, the mighty God of Thunder, had been living under Bucky’s hay roof for a month, maybe. He’d helped, of course, but disappeared and Bucky thought no more of him. 

The Asgardian was really hoarding the goats when he arrived, and Bucky stayed still for a little longer, looking a real alien God tend to such strange chores for a man deadlier than anyone he’d ever met.   
He’d seen the thunder, the flights, his fighting. 

And here he was, farming. 

 

“This is my house, you know? I was here first”, Bucky joked, and laughed as he saw the god almost dropping a baby goat. Kid. Whatever. 

 

“You’re the Soldier of Winter”

 

“Shut up, you know I’m just James. Or Bucky, anything but that”, he walked up to the God and petted the small animal. It looked even smaller in his arms. 

 

“James then. I thought you left with Steven”, mused Thor, frowning down at him. He gave the electronic eye back to the raccoon. Rocket. That alien was really amazing. 

 

“No, I… Steve had some things back home. I… want to stay here until king T’Challa gets tired of me”, sighing, Bucky sat on a nearby rock and let the wind bring the scent of the river back to him. He felt at ease, like those long months recovering with the sweet voice of Shuri talking to him. He missed her visits, but knew she was busy.

 

“My home has been destroyed, even after winning. My people is still up there, exploring and trying to get a new place… we’ll settle for a planet, this time. A proper one”, Thor smiled and sat with him, allowing the goat jump out of his arms to find their mother. 

 

Bucky didn’t exactly understand, and Thor didn’t try to explain so they sat in silence there for a few more minutes. It was a hot day, and Bucky took his shirt off and walked into the river for a swim. Shuri said this helped with his back, even if his new arm was so light he felt it like his own. It didn’t hurt anymore, thanks to the princess. She cured his nerves, his back and most of his mind. There were no more words that would harm him or turn him into a violent psychopath. He was so grateful…

 

“Come on in! You deserve to rest after taking care of the goats!”, he yelled after pushing his hair back. It almost reached his neck, now, and he meant to go back when he was in his twenties, but never got the chance. 

 

When Bucky looked over Thor’s direction, he realized the God was already taking his clothes off and… well, all of them. The soldier laughed and started to swim on his back, knowing full well the distance of the other side of the shore.   
For a while, it was quiet, and then he hit his head on Thor’s chest. Oh, well. Massive chest. 

 

“Shit, sorry, I didn’t mean to…”, as he turned around, Bucky saw the man wouldn’t move or even talk. He’d lived enough to see it.

 

Thor was standing… no, towering over him, water dripping off his chin and head, rivulets running down his chest and neck. He looked like a God, but not of Thunder. God of Desire, or even Lust. Goodness, it’d been so long… Bucky hadn’t felt the warmth of a lover in a long time, and Steve was no longer an option for him. Not even a fantasy, that much was clear. But Thor almost looked like his Steve; tall, blond, muscles all over and blue eyes that took his breath away. In his case, one, but the eye-patch wasn’t horrible, not even the scar…

Bucky reached out for it. He traced the rough skin with his good hand, and Thor took his wrist to stop him.

“It’s okay, we’re both broken”, Bucky assured him, looking at him with a hunger he hadn’t felt for many years. 

 

Somehow, those were the right words, and Bucky had been so distracted with the God’s body he didn’t see the kiss. His mouth was soft and his tongue hot. Bucky closed his eyes and distance, so their bodies were pressed together now. He tried to get his metal arm out of the way, but Thor made him touch his waist with it. His human hand gripped Thor’s short hair and he actually moaned. The God moaned because of him!

But he felt it against his belly, and Thor moved them out of the water slowly while touching him all over his back, ass and neck. One hand seemed obsessed with his hair, just as much as Bucky’s own. Some kind of an explanation was roaming in his brain but he didn’t listen, didn’t care and put all of his efforts in kissing and biting those lips. It didn’t really feel any different from a human, but Bucky knew there were many things to discover, yet.

 

“I… have some things in the house”, he was panting, but Thor understood and nodded as if words were too difficult now. 

 

“I know. I found them the first night here and wondered who used it, how and why… Now I only want to know why. You’re too beautiful to be alone here”, Thor wanted an answer, even though they still were kissing frantically. 

 

Bucky felt their erections rubbing each other’s skin, and wondered when he took the rest of his clothes off and where they were. That thought actually lasted for a second, because Thor took him in his arms, lifting Bucky’s legs so they’d be wrapped around his waist, tight.  
The soldier moaned into his mouth, hands all over Thor’s hair and neck as he walked them to the small house. The bed creaked when they both landed on it, and Bucky chuckled under Thor’s body. 

 

“You’re going to break my bed”, Bucky admonished the God. 

 

“Well, it’s my bed now. I’d rather break you now”, Thor shot back, smiling not very sweetly when Bucky gaped at him.

 

That landed well, really well. Bucky pushed Thor off him and turned around, on his knees and hands, presenting himself as an offering. He wanted to be taken, he wanted the feeling, the smell of sex and sweat, and he wanted to feel those fucking strong hands on his hips for weeks.

 

“You better be looking for the lube or I’ll go and find someone else to do it for you”, that was an idle threat, and they both knew it, but Bucky hadn’t expected Thor taking it so good. 

 

For a second, all he got was hard breathing, and then Thor was over his back, pressing his dick in the cleft of his ass, one hand around his chest to grip his neck. It wasn’t bad, in fact, Bucky shuddered with overwhelming pleasure. He found himself yielding without even fighting. It was unlike him, but Bucky needed to be owned in a way he could control. And he was showing Thor every single step of the way.

 

“I’ll keep you sated enough so you won’t be looking for anyone else, soldier. That’s a promise”, Thor said close to his ear, and shivers ran down his spine, making him arch his back against Thor’s body. “Aren’t you needy…?”

 

“Oh, god, please…”, he actually begged. And loved it.

 

Thor didn’t try to tease him anymore. He needed it as much as Bucky did. And it showed, because the next thing he knew, there was a very slick finger prodding and soon enough inside him. Bucky cried out, and made him add another right away. Thor seemed to doubt he’d do him any good, but he insisted and he felt so fucking good a few seconds later. He liked the burn, the stretch, and Thor’s fingers were big and thick enough for pleasure, real pleasure. 

It didn’t last long. Bucky felt his orgasm building up as soon as it ended, surprised he didn’t need Thor to touch him. He didn’t even feel embarrassed.

 

“Keep going, Thor”, he panted, looking over his shoulder to see the most awed expression in the world. Bucky laughed and moved his hips. “Wake up, I want to feel you and now is a real good time”

 

Thor pulled his fingers out and after a very short preparation, he was entering Bucky, slow because he also wanted to feel him. Bucky knew it. He was gripping the sheets hard by the time he felt Thor’s hips on his ass, and sweat was pooling on his back. Then he moved back, and pushed inside of him so hard he was caught off guard so he landed on the bed face first. Thor gripped his hips and didn’t even stop to put him back up. That made him scramble for the pillow, bite into it and brace himself for the punishing rhythm Thor put him through. 

It was maddening. So close to his orgasm and not a single time he tried to come on his hand. He liked the rough pounding Thor gave him, and even more when he had his hair pulled back so he was basically sitting on Thor’s lap, bouncing on him now. He felt a hot mouth on his neck and next thing he knew he was yelling because, fuck, those teeth almost broke his skin.

Bucky threw his arms over heir heads and let himself be fucked by the God of Thunder. It might’ve been silly, thinking about it that way, but as soon as Thor’s breathing was just like his, he felt his skin prickle with electricity. It was danger and pleasure int he mix, and by every thrust it all seemed closer.   
And then it came. Thor pushed in one las time and emptied inside of him with such strength he had to be held by the waist. 

But that didn’t stop Thor. Oh no. After his second round, Bucky found himself on his back and was being fucked for so long he forgot his own name. This time wasn’t as bad as it should have been, honestly. Fucking an alien God had been the best decision of his life, and even in his overstimulated state of mind and body, he let Thor have his way with him.

 

They didn’t talk unless it was “good like this?” and “okay, keep going” every time they changed positions. Bucky found Thor as responsive and sensitive as he was when it was Bucky the one fucking him into the mattress. But as much as he liked it, afternoon came and Bucky almost cried when Thor emptied one last time inside of him And it was a fucking wreck, because all the electricity Bucky was feeling every time they came, unleashed at once and the whole place trembled around them.   
There was lighting inside the fucking house, breaking some of the furniture, escaping out of the place and scaring the hell out of the goats.

It. Fucking. Killed. His. Arm. 

 

“JESUS CHRIST!”, Bucky screamed as one lighting got into his arm and got his nerve endings on fire. 

 

Thor groaned loud as he usually was and collapsed a moment later, burying himself further in Bucky. The moment their bodies touched, one of the bed’s legs broke and they were on the floor on a mess of dirty sheets, sweat, cum and Bucky’s now vibrating arm. 

Thor laughed as Bucky tried to get away from him, entangled in the sheets and scared his arm was going to explode on him or something. 

 

“Ow, fuck…”, he complained after a couple of steps. He was sore all over, covered in dark bruises on his hips, arm and thighs… he looked ravished by a whole troop, not a single man.

 

Well, a God.   
Said God was looking at him, still laughing and proud of his work.

 

“I didn’t think you’d be able to keep up with me, James Barnes”, Thor praised him, going out to get his clothed back on. 

 

Bucky didn’t bother. They were all rags now, only the shirt survived but a goat outside was eating it, so he went through the wrecked room to find some of Thor’s clothing.

 

“I got the same serum Steve had when… well, long ago. So I can keep up with this… and more”, finished Bucky, trying to grip his arm to, somehow, stop it humming. “Oh man, you broke my arm. And my fucking bed!”

 

Suddenly, Thor was there to devour his mouth and Bucky was well aware of his own taste on his tongue. He fell for it and that got him an extra… time in the house. 

 

 

That night, right in the heart of Wakanda, Shuri was screaming at them for making it rain all over the country, break several gadgets all over the city and almost destroy Bucky’s arm. She wanted to know why it happened, and what kind of a fight started it all. Okoye, doubled over in a corner of Shuri’s lab, was laughing so hard she was crying and wheezing.

Bucky didn’t know alien Gods could blush as hard as humans did.

Bucky wasn’t allowed to add a vibrating set on his arm.

**Author's Note:**

> This was, again, a gift for a friend and her wonderful crack fics. 
> 
> I'd love to see what you think of them.


End file.
